Embers
by Cissaflake
Summary: Nellie always has a pain in her heart, if only Sweeney could see how much she loved him. She finds that letting the flames of matches burn her fingers numbs the pain, but what happens when she goes to sleep surrounded by lit candles? And who is there to look after her? They both need to fix each other, inspired by Fix You by Coldplay. Enjoy ;-)
1. Prologue

_Warning: Self harm_

**A/N: I've been wanting to write a Sweenett fic for ****_ages _****but I could never think of one that hasn't already been done, or was similar to another one. I was listening to Fix You by Coldplay, and sitting by the fireplace, and lighting candles, and matches, for the sake of watching the flames, and then i got slightly burned. So I was thinking about Sweeney Todd, and the idea for this just came to me, so this is inspired by Fix You by Coldplay.**

_Disclaimer: Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention puuuhhleeeeaaaassssee! Do you wake every morning in shame and despair, to discover, that you still don't own Sweeney Todd? I do..._

**_And sadly, I also do not own that disclaimer either, I am ashamed to say that I copied it from someone... Yeah..._**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Embers - Prologue

Eleanor had tried her best, but didn't succeed.

She felt so tired, but she couldn't sleep.

She loved him, but it would go to waste.

She was too in love to let him go.

She'd got what she wants, but not what she needs.

Lights, would guide, her home.

She stared at the flames of the fire, watched, how they danced, and sent patterns across the dark walls. She stood up and lit a few small candles, placing them around the fire that had burned to embers.

Her eyes subconsciously drifted to the ceiling. Where above her the barber was, no doubt, pacing. That seemed to be all he ever did, he'd brood, and plan, and mourn for his wife, who was, though he didn't know it, still alive. She had tried to tell him, but she couldn't – she would loose him.

She was a cheery person, mainly she tried to cheer Sweeney up, but he was emotionless, on the outside.

And the tears came streaming down her face.

She'd loose him, he can't be replaced.

If she never tried, she'd never know.

Lights, would guide her home.

She hadn't exactly been subtle, about her love for him. She'd even sung a song, imagining their future together, not that he had been entirely focused on that at the time. If he would only see how much she loved him, she'd baked people into pies for him, for goodness sake, if that wasn't love, then Nellie didn't know what was.

The room grew gradually darker, so she lit a few more candles, they were all around her. Soon she just took to lighting the matches, and watching them burn, and only when she felt the flames on her fingers would she blow them out. Her fingers would be burnt the next day, but she didn't care, it was a good kind of pain. It numbed the pain in her heart that she felt constantly, all day, all night, every day, and every night. It had never dulled down, until now. She struck another match, and watched, as the flames worked their way down the stick, turning it black as they went, and then onto her fingers, and burnt them. She blew the match out, before lighting another one.

She wondered, if she burnt herself more, then her heart might stop hurting for even a second. A week of painful burns would be worth it, for even a second without her heart aching with every breath she took, every thought that she would think, and every move she made.

She placed her hand, over a candle, the flame gently warmed it. She dipped her fingers into the flame, and felt the heat, penetrate her hand, as she moved her fingers around the flames of other candles. She found that it slightly numbed the pain, so she did the same with her other hand.

She soon found sleep finally trying to take her, so she moved a few candles, and laid down right there, before closing her eyes, her fingers still dancing around in the flames.

{xxx}

Nellie opened her eyes slightly, and squinted, looking at the bright room. She looked around, and saw Sweeney Todd pacing, as usual, but he wasn't upstairs, he was in her room, with her.

He looked around and came over to her. A few tears slid down her face, she couldn't loose him, but she knew that she had to tell him some day. With his thumb, Sweeney wiped the tears off of her cheeks, his face still expressionless and emotionless.

'Mrs. Lovett,' He said softly. Nellie started to try to speak, but she couldn't talk, she only coughed. Still emotionless, and expressionless, he rubbed her back, until she stopped coughing.

'Nellie, what on earth were you thinking, going to sleep surrounded by candles, surely you realised that your dress could catch fire?'

Nellie gave a small shake of her head, and a few more tears slid down her cheeks, this was very unusual for her, tears would only come in moments of weakness.

She looked at her hands and saw that they were covered in bandages, and so was most of her body.

'The doctor said that you have too keep them on for a week or two, and stay in bed, you can't talk for a while, you inhaled to much smoke. I'm surprised, that the fire didn't spread. I'm to look after you.'

'You can't harm the willing,' she whispered, she wasn't sure whether he heard or not.

'What was that?'

She shook her head, and gave him a grateful smile, and was secretly pleased that this had happened. If it hadn't, how would she have explained the burns on her hands? She could have done it on the oven, but burns like the ones that she had, only came from burning repeatedly, and for long amounts of time, she must have had her fingers in flames for at least an hour.

He poured some medicine out onto a spoon and told her to open her mouth. She looked at the medicine warily, but did as he said, and swallowed it. She grimaced, it was awful, he smirked, and pulled the cover over her, before lighting a candle, and closing the curtains. It was almost pitch black, but the candle, slightly illuminated the room.

Once Sweeney had gone out, to give Nellie some rest, she took the bandage off of one of her fingers, and dipped it into the flame of the candle. She whimpered in pain, she hadn't been expecting that, how could something that had felt so good, now hurt so much? She tried again, this time putting her finger in the flame for longer, it hurt very much, and she cried out in pain.

Sweeney came in just as she put the bandage back on her finger, and he asked what was going on, she just smiled sheepishly, and shrugged. He sat by her for a while, and as she started to fall asleep, he swept her hair, off of her face, with his hand.

As sleep engulfed her, he watched, as she smiled in her sleep, and a tear escaped her closed eye, but judging by her smile, it was a tear of happiness, he carefully brushed it away. Maybe it didn't matter that Lucy was alive, Benjamin was gone. He looked over at the candle that was flickering, and blew it out.

Lights would guide her home.

He would try to fix her.

But maybe, they both, needed to fix each other.

* * *

**A/N: Soooooo? What did you think? First Sweenett fic? Please tell me!**

**Please review!**

**-Lissa xxx**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got a few requests to continue this, so I decided to!**

**_Pureblood Snob ~ Thank You! I'm glad you liked it, xxx_**

**_Larissa Baptista ~ Thanks, I love Fix It too, I'm glad you liked it xxx_**

**_Paperclip-Assassin ~ It's sad that this fandom is dying slowly isn't it? I'm glad you liked it xxx_**

**_Guest ~ lol, Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. xxx_**

**_Tourjous Pur - Always ~ I'm glad you liked it, xxx_**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter One

Sweeney Todd was pacing. In his barbers shop, thinking, but for once it wasn't about the Judge, or Lucy, or Johanna. He was wondering why Mrs Lovett would go to sleep surrounded by candles, he wasn't stupid, and he wasn't deaf either. He had heard her say that you couldn't harm the willing, so now he just had to figure out why she had purposefully burned herself, and possibly tried to kill herself, by sleeping in a long dress, surrounded by flames, it would surely have caught fire, and it did.

He thought that he probably should have paid more attention too her, since he only noticed that she wasn't there when she didn't come up with breakfast for him in the morning, and trying to have a conversation with him. He never wanted to have a conversation with her, not really, he didn't like talking too much, in case it revealed his true emotions and that made him venerable.

Sighing, he went down to the shop, and changed the sign to open, and he went to get Toby. He expected to see Toby passed out on the sofa, from drinking too much gin, but apparently he had woken up.

He peered into Mrs Lovett's room, and saw that Toby was sitting by the bed, talking to her. Sweeney walked back into the shop, and saw that there was a customer sitting down at a table, he looked vaguely surprised to see Sweeney there, instead of Mrs Lovett, but was very surprised when Sweeney went over and asked the man if he would like a pie, or a breakfast of some sort.

'I'm afraid Mrs Lovett isn't too well, so she won't be around for a week or two.' He apologised, 'Would you like a pie, or a breakfast of some sort?'

'I have heard about these lovely pies, and would love to have one please.' The man said

Sweeney nodded, and went down to the kitchen to get a tray of pies, he put them on he side, and put one on a plate for a man, before putting the rest, in the cupboard. He handed the plate to the man, and then went back over, behind the counter, and took out a few eggs from the cupboard.

He cracked them into a bowl, and beat them, before heating them up until they scrambled. He spooned it out onto a plate, and poured some orange juice into a glass, before putting them onto a tray, and carrying it through to Mrs Lovett's room.

He knocked on the door, and opened the door, 'Breakfast.' He said, and then put it down on Mrs Lovett's lap, as she sat up in bed. He then turned to Toby, 'There is a gentleman, out in the shop eating a pie, kindly collect the money from him once he is finished.'

'Yes Sir.' Toby replied, and then he walked out of Mrs Lovett's room, and went into the shop.

Sweeney looked at Mrs Lovett eating the scrambled egg, and she then drank down most of her juice.

'Don't drink all of it,' She looked at him questioningly, he held up the bottle of medicine, and she sighed, and as he brought the spoon to her, she opened her mouth and swallowed it. She then downed the rest of her orange juice, and smiled at him.

Toby came racing in, with a few coins in his hand, he gave them to Sweeney, and he looked at them, and then at Mrs Lovett.

'Nellie? Where do these go?' He asked, seeing the three pots full of coins.

'Sir?' Toby asked, 'This one's the pot fer the supplies fer the shop,' He said, dropping a coin into the first pot. 'This one, is money fer the 'ouse,' He dropped a coin into the next pot 'And this one, is money fer us to buy what we like.' He dropped a coin into the last pot and held out his hand to Mrs Lovett. 'What should I do wiv this one Mum?' She closed his hand around the coin, and smiled at his grin. 'Thanks Mum,' he said, 'Can I go to the market?' She nodded, and watched as he darted out of the room, and off to the market.

'So, erm, how are you feeling?' Sweeney asked Nellie awkwardly, she gave him a thumbs up, 'That's good. I should probably check that there are no customers.' Nellie nodded, and he went into the shop to find two ladies chatting, sitting at a table.

'About time.' One of them said,

'Where's Mrs Lovett?' The other one asked, skeptically.

'I was just attending to her, she quite ill so she wont be around for a while, Toby should have been back from the market by now, my apologies that you have been kept waiting.' He said flatly, 'Can I interest you in one of Mrs Lovett's famous meat pies?'

'Yes, alright.' One of the woman said, and he went over to the cupboard, and got out two pies, and placed them on two plates, he took them over to the woman, 'Would you like a drink?'

'No thank you.'

Sweeney walked out of the shop, and up the stairs to his barbers shop, he found that no one was there, but decided to make a sign, he picked up a pen and piece of paper, and wrote

_Sweeney Todd's Barbers customers, please wait down in Mrs Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium for me, and I will be with you momentarily._

He made a hole in the paper, and put it on a nail that was on the door, and he hurried back down, to collect the money for the pies. He went into Mrs Lovett's room, and put two coins in each of the money pots.

He picked up the tray that was from breakfast and he swiftly exited the room, he heard Mrs Lovett huff, he knew that it was awful for her to just have to lie in bed all day, as she usually was a very busy person with lots of energy.

He put the tray on the side, and looked around at the room full of people, it was the lunch rush, and Toby was still out at the market. Then as if on cue, Toby came in, and Sweeney sighed in relief.

'Toby, take orders.' Toby nodded, and started to take the orders from people, as Sweeney placed the remaining pies on plates, and went down to the cellar, to get another batch, he looked, and saw that they would need some new supplies, if there were to be enough, for dinner, so he formed a plan, as he brought the pies up to the shop. He put them onto plates, and started to hand them out, along with some ale.

'Can I interest you in a shave?' He asked a man, as he was about to leave after finishing his pie.

'Alright.' He said,

'I'll only be a moment.' The man went up to Sweeney's barbers, and Sweeney collected the money, and told Toby to handle the rest of the money and there were a few pies in the cupboard should anyone need them.

Sweeney went upstairs, and put the white cloth around the other mans shoulders, he then applied a little shaving cream, and quickly slit the mans throat, before pressing his foot down on the peddle, and disposing of the man. He hurried down, to see if anyone else would want a shave.

He had killed three more men, and then he went down, and saw that Toby had handled everything alright.

After everyone had left, he went into Mrs Lovett, to put a few coins that Toby had missed in the pots, and collapsed in the chair next to Mrs Lovett's bed.

'I honestly don't know how you handle that.' He breathed, before closing his eyes, and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to try and make the chapters around 1,000 words long, which will be a challenge for me as my chapters are usually 500-1000 words long but mostly around 650-700. I have no idea where I'm going with this fic, so ideas are welcome ;P**

**Please review :D**

**-Lissa xxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Thank you for my reviews xx**

**Pureblood Snob ~ It would, which is why I have included it in this chapter! xxx**

**Thelovelyflorencelovett ~ Me too! I'm glad you liked it xxx**

**Paperclip-Assassin ~ I know right? Now maybe he'll see what Nellie does for him... xxx**

**Toujours Pur - Always ~ I have put it in this chapter as i had 2 requests for it, I'll try and put that in the next chapter or the one after xxx**

**I hope you like this chapter! I MUST WRITE A LONGER ONE NEXT TIME! as this one is only like 850, but i wanted to end it there...**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 2

How did that woman do it? Of course, he didn't mind doing the actual killing, but taking the meat off of the bones, and draining the blood, and all of that? Sweeney didn't like that so much.

After he had gotten the meat, he had to put it in the grinder and grind it, before putting it into the pastry and baking it. How did she manage? There were always so many customers for dinner, now that they had gotten the new 'meat', and honestly, even with Toby helping, there were so many people. Sweeney was not a 'people' sort of man, he liked to keep himself to himself, and stay away from the public. The only people he didn't mind the company of were Mrs Lovett, and strangely Toby. Toby had grown on him, over the past week. Mrs Lovett had been unconscious for part of it, and only woken up a few days prior.

Even with all of the customers, it was strangely lonely without Mrs Lovett. He had been grateful at first, that she wouldn't be able to speak for a while, but he found himself craving her company, he missed how she would come up to him with breakfast in the mornings, always so happy, always singing or humming, she would always try and make conversation with him but he would never comply.

He walked back up to the shop to check for customers, and then went into Mrs Lovett. He sat down by her bed, and gave her some medicine, Toby came in, sat down, and talked for a while.

'Are there any customers Toby?' Sweeney asked him,

'I'll go and check Sir.' He replied, before rushing into the shop, and then back into Nellie's room.

'There's a man, who wants a shave Sir.'

Sweeney nodded, Nellie winked at him, and he went out to 'shave' the man. He came back in, and put a few coins in the pots, before subtly putting a money purse in the draw in the table by Mrs Lovett's bed.

Toby went out, and served a few customers, before asking if he could go to the park for half an hour. Mrs Lovett nodded, so Toby had gone. Sweeney sat by Mrs Lovett's bed, talking to Nellie a little, and he emptied the money bag, and put the coins in the pots on the windowsill. He then put the purse back in the draw, on top of a small pile of others, and smiled at Mrs Lovett.

'I'm just going to check for customers, it's nearly lunchtime, so there should be a few.' Nellie nodded, and he went into the shop. He went down to the bake house, and took out the batch of pies, that he had put in there to bake earlier, and brought them up to the shop. He put them on plates, and served them to the guests, he then actually shaved a man, since he wasn't in the mood to kill, and collected the money from everyone.

After the lunch rush was over, Sweeney decided to make a few more batches of pies for dinner in advance, so he headed down to the bake house after depositing the money in Nellie's room, and set to work, on cutting up more bodies, and baking them into pies.

Toby soon arrived back, and Sweeney found him in with Nellie. Toby was sitting on the end of the bed, and telling Mrs Lovett about what he had gotten up to in the park, while Sweeney sat on the chair next to Nellie's bed, and listened. He could tell that Nellie was feeling exasperated, she wanted to get out of bed and do things herself so much, and Toby talking about running around in the park with a friend, wasn't helping much.

Every so often, Sweeney would check for customers, and serve them if they were there, a couple of people asked how Mrs Lovett was when they came in, if they were regular visitors, so Sweeney said that the Doctor was coming the following day to take another look at her. They were very impressed that he was doing all the cooking, and serving in the shop, as well as in his barbers shop. He didn't like them much, so excused himself by saying that he had to go and check on Nellie.

He spent as much time away from those woman, and with Mrs Lovett, as he could before he had to go and collect the money, he couldn't avoid them any longer.

When he went back into the shop, they were whispering and hadn't seemed to notice that he had come back in yet.

'...Taking awfully good care of her, he's been in there such a long time.' Once of the ladies was saying

'Yes, he is, do you think they're together?'

_What? _Why would they think that he and Nell-Mrs Lovett were together? The idea was ludicrous. Why would they even think such a thing? Didn't they realise that he was only spending that long with Nellie to get away from them? That was the amount of time he usually spent with her though, he normally spent longer...

* * *

**A/N: See how he is slowly referring to her as Nellie in his head?**

**I hope you liked it**

**Please review**

**-Lissa xxx**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this chapter is 47 words less than 1,000 so that'd better hopefully.**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Sweeney wok up early and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get back to sleep, so he got up, and polished his razors, as he liked how they glistened and shined in the light.

Once the sun had properly risen, he went down to the kitchen and started to make breakfast. He had gotten used to doing that in the mornings, but it still surprised him how many people came in at dinner to eat Mrs Lovett's 'meat' pies, he knew just how Nellie liked her breakfast now, so once he had made it he went into her bedroom.

'Mrs Lovett? Breakfast,' he put it down on the bedside table, and slowly shook her awake,

'Mrs Lovett?' She wasn't waking up, he shook her more vigorously but she still didn't wake. 'Nellie wake up.' He said to her, trying to awaken her, but she didn't. She was just starting to get better, why was this happening? Sweeney panicked and put a hand on her chest, he felt her heart beat, and relaxed slightly but not entirely. Why wouldn't she wake?

He went out and closed the door,

'Mornin' Sir,' Toby said, heading towards Mrs Lovett's door,

'You are not to go anywhere near that door until I say so Toby.'

'Why Sir?'

'I am getting the Doctor,'

'Isn't he meant to be comin' later Sir?'

'Yes, but we need him now, you are not to go into Mrs Lovett at all, understand?'

Toby nodded, and Sweeney rushed out, to the Doctors surgery. He went into the building and the person who worked there said that he was with a patient, and he shouldn't be too long. Sweeney waited for over half an hour, and was beginning to feel anxious.

_Anxious? _Why was he even worried at all? Nel-Mrs Lovett meant nothing to him, he just needed her so that he could carry out his revenge.

_He needed her. _He did need her yes, but he would have been able to do it with out her help of course. But he couldn't help but feel agitated. Why was he feeling this way? It was scaring his slightly, but before he could get lost in thought anymore, the doctor came out.

'Mr Todd!' he exclaimed in surprise, 'Is everything alright?'

'It's Mrs Lovett, she wont wake,'

The doctor frowned, and hurried out of the shop, quickly followed by Sweeney, back to Mrs Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium.

'Stay out here boy.' Sweeney ordered Toby.

He opened the door, and the doctor followed him in.

The doctor went over to the side of the bed and slowly shook Mrs Lovett. This annoyed Sweeney, he wouldn't have gotten the doctor if he hadn't tried that would he? And it annoyed him for some other reason that he couldn't quite place.

The doctor felt for Nellie's pulse on her neck, and then felt her heart beating. He then took her wrist and felt for a pulse, why he needed that when he'd already gotten evidence that she was alive, plus she was breathing was beyond Sweeney.

He did a series of things then, that Sweeney had no idea what they were before turning to Sweeney.

'You haven't given her any Chlormethiazole?' The doctor asked him,

'Any what?'

'It's a tablet that induces sleep, although she seems to have an allergic reaction to it, and it's very serious.'

'I can assure you I haven't given her any Chlormazile.'

'Chlormethiazole,'

'None of that, no.' he shook his head,

'It could be fatal, if we don't figure out how to counter the effects of her allergic reaction to it fast.'

'Fatal?'

The doctor nodded, I'll go back to the surgery, and look through my books, I'll let you know, as soon as I've found anything.' Sweeney nodded, and the doctor left.

'May I come in now Sir?' He heard Toby ask from outside the door

'No.' he closed the door, and sat by Nellie's bed.

'Mrs Lovett,' he said simply, moving a strand of auburn hair from her face, he quickly withdrew his hand once he realised what he was doing.

He sat there, and watched her for a while before going out to serve any customers that were there. After serving some pies, and 'getting some fresh supplies', he sat down in his barbers chair, taking extra care to keep his foot away from the peddle.

Why was he so concerned about Mrs Lovett? That was the question that kept playing over in his mind, but that was the one question that he couldn't answer.

He had to an extent, a fondness for her, he decided. Yes, that was it. But why had he felt so protective over her, when the doctor was examining her?

In the end, he decided to just stop thinking about Nellie, there were too many questions that he didn't know the answer to.

He went down to the shop, and gave anyone who was there some pies, and wondered why Toby wasn't doing it. He went into Mrs Lovett's room, and saw Toby there

'Did I say you could come in here?' he growled

Toby jumped in fright, 'N-no Sir, I just wanted to see how Mum was doin','

'Well you've seen, so get out.' It was almost more frightening than when he was shouting, it meant that he was too angry to shout, and Toby was terrified.

'W-what's the matter with her?'

'Get out.' He pulled Toby out of the room, and slammed the door.

He sat down by the bed, and looked at Nellie. Why was he even in here?

_Stop, Sweeney, just stop. Thinking about her is counter-productive. _

He thought to himself, before putting some coins in the money pots, and sighing.

* * *

**A/N: first things first, i looked it up, and apparently **Chlormethiazole **is an old fashioned tablet for sleeping, if this is incorrect then please blame google not me :)**

**I hope you liked it,**

**please review**

**-Livvy xxx**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: A bit of blood in this one, I'm awful at writing gore, so I've kept it minimal.**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Toby was very worried about Mrs Lovett, he had come to think of her as a mother, and now something was the matter, and she was ill. He wasn't exactly sure what was wrong with her, as Mr Todd wouldn't tell him anything, but he did know that she had been asleep for a very long time, and the doctor had been coming daily.

He waited in the shop, and was trying to serve the customers, but couldn't properly, as his thoughts were elsewhere. Soon, after the people had left, he sat down at one of the tables, waiting for Mr Todd, to come out, and the doctor to leave. This time, he would make sure that Mr Todd told him what was going on.

{xxx}

Sweeney watched the doctor leave, and looked down at Nellie's sleeping figure, he thought about how Toby had sat eagerly on the bed, telling her stories, comforting her, she really was his mother, if not by blood, and he obviously cared about her a lot. Sweeney sighed, and walked out of Nellie's room, and out into the shop, he saw Toby look up, and walked over to him and sat down opposite him at the table.

'You can't avoid tellin' me whats goin' on forever Mr Todd.' Toby said

'I know...' he muttered back, 'Mrs Lovett is very unwell,'

'Why is she sleeping? She's been sleeping for ages,'

'She might not wake up,' he watched, as Toby's eyes widened in horror, and started to fill with tears.

'Unless we find out, who gave her the-' he frowned, trying to remember the name, 'Chlormethiazole. She won't, who ever it was gave her way too much, and she had an allergic reaction to it. They don't know, and keep giving it to her, I don't know how they keep getting in though, I lock up properly every night, I'm going to have to start sleeping in her room soon.'

This was the most, Toby had ever heard Sweeney talk, 'I'll see if I can find out who's doing it Mr Todd.' He sad, eager to help

'Alright, but be careful not to raise suspicion.'

Toby nodded, and rushed out of the shop. Sweeney turned the sign on the shop to closed, because he couldn't concentrate. Why did he care so much that Nellie might not wake up? That question, among many others surrounding Nellie stumped him, he only ever knew that he did care, why though, he didn't know.

He heard the bell go on the door, meaning that someone had entered the shop.

'I'm sorry we're closed to-' he looked up,

The man turned to leave when Sweeney spoke again,

'I'm sure I can make an exception for the great Judge Turpin.' He said hastily, 'What can I offer you?'

'A shave please,'

Sweeney smiled slightly, 'Of course, follow me.'

He took the man up stairs, and started to lather some shaving cream onto his face, a bubble of excitement welled up inside of him, this was the moment that he had been waiting for. Revenge was within his grasp, at the tip of his fingers. He swiftly moved the blade across his face, shaving some of the cream off, he wiped it, and did the same. When the Judge's face was completely shaved, and Sweeney was just about to go in for the kill, the door opened and the Beadle came in.

'My Lord, Johanna is packing her things, she intends to leave with some sailor boy,' he said horridly,

The Judge's expression, soon changed from serenity, he was furious. He got up from the chair and he put a few coins on the table, before they both rushed out. Leaving Sweeney even more livid than the Judge had been.

He stormed around the room, yelling and shouting, before going out onto Fleet Street. He walked down the road, and dashed into an alleyway, he pulled a man into it from the street, and stabbed his neck, blood gushed everywhere, and Sweeney's white shirt, had blood dripping off of the arm. He did this to a few more people until he had vented a fair amount of his anger out on them. His shirt was dripping with blood, he couldn't go back into the road like that! He started to panic, and crave more blood.

If only Mrs Lovett were here, she would have calmed him down even slightly. _Why am I thinking about Nellie at a time like this? _He thought incredulously.

He grabbed a mans arm, and pulled him into the alley way. He dragged the blade slowly across the face of the man, before harshly slicing his throat. His shirt was red now, completely. He went out into the road, and quickly walked back to the shop, he rushed up the stairs and pulled off his shirt. He grabbed another one out of the draw, and put it on, he let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding and cleaned the blood off of his razors.

* * *

**A/N: How was it?**

**Please review, reviews make my day, and when i get one I can't stop smiling for at least five minuets :D**

**-Livvy xxx**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: This one is 988, so i'm getting better. Sorry for not updating in a while, but i was at my grandmas and she has ZERO internet, it was infuriating**

**But I'm here now, so**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Eleanor walked hand in hand with him, through the park. They sat down on a bench, and looked at the ducks swimming in the pond. She rested her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes, she was content sitting with him, her head on his shoulder. It fitted almost perfectly, almost._

_They talked, not about anything in particular, not about anything she would remember the next day, anyway. Then as afternoon turned into evening, and the sky gradually began to grow dark, and it was filled with tiny little crystals that lit up the whole sky. Eleanor looked up at it, and then intertwined her hand in with his, as they walked back to her shop._

_They sat at a table, and he kissed her tenderly before looking into her eyes, and pulled out a ring. She stood up suddenly, and looked from the ring to him, from him to the ring. She didn't know why she didn't accept, but she ran. She ran out of her own shop, and the last thing that she heard as she ran down the streets of London, into the dark cold night was,_

_'We could have grown old together,' _

It still echoed in Nellie's mind from time to time, they could have grown old together, but they didn't. She hadn't loved him enough for that, but why? She had been in love with him yes, but why didn't she want to grow old with him? The answer was simple, yet she could never grasp it.

She would have had to spend her whole life with him, and she hadn't known whether she could have done that.

Nellie sometimes had this dream from time to time, it haunted her. A mere memory of what she could have had, of what she had thrown away.

She wanted to toss and turn in bed, yet couldn't.

She wanted to yell for Sweeney, yet couldn't.

For Eleanor Lovett, was in no fit state to do such things, she was unconscious, and had been for days.

Nellie heard yelling from somewhere not to far away, she couldn't tell whether it was inside or outside of her shop, but she could hear Sweeney shouting. Something had made him angry, and dare she say, a little upset.

She willed herself to open her eyes, to sit up in bed, and find out what was going on. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and after they adjusted to the light, she looked around the room. She sat up in bed suddenly, and made her body ache all over, she carefully stepped out of bed, and fell over a few times. But after she had gotten the hang of walking again, she walked out of her bedroom and into her shop, to see what was going on.

Then she saw it. Him.

She stared at him, and then at Sweeney, looking from one to the other, as Sweeney shouted at him.

The man then turned his gaze to her, he had a malicious look in his eyes as he looked at her. Sweeney then followed his gaze and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw her standing there. The man took a step towards her, and she ran to stand beside Sweeney.

'Well then sugar,' The man said, 'Long time no see.'

Her breathing was heavy, and her heart was beating fast.

'We could have grown old together, cupcake.'

She reconciled at the tone of his voice, she didn't know what he was intending to do to her, but what ever it was, it wouldn't be good.

She took a few small steps backwards, and Sweeney stepped in front of her, facing the man.

'Well well, gotten yourself a boyfriend Eleanor?' he raised his eyebrow sarcastically.

Sweeney took a step forward and brushed his hand gently along the mans chin.

'How about a shave?' he asked,

'I have some business that needs attending to first,' he stepped towards her again.

'I insist, then you may attend to it.'

His eyes darted from her, to the man, and back to her.

Sweeney ushered the man upstairs, and locked Nellie in her bedroom, to reassure the man that she wasn't going anywhere.

Nellie wasn't in the least bit frightened, she knew that the mans last few moments were drawing to a close, he would be gone from the world, and she would make pies out of him.

She sat on her bed, and a few moments later, Sweeney unlocked her door, and came in. He sat down next to her on the bed, and she let a tear roll down her cheek.

He brushed it gently away, and then let her cry into his chest. He was a little awkward at first, but slowly relaxed.

When Nellie awoke the next morning, she was laid down on the bed, and Sweeney was sitting in the chair next to it, looking anxiously at her.

'Good morning,' she said quietly, startling him slightly, she slowly sat up, and looked at him. He'd stayed there with her all night, and by the looks of things, hadn't gone to sleep.

'Morning,' he replied stiffly,

'Thank you for staying with me,'

'Who was he?'

Nellie bit her lip, 'my old boyfriend,'

'Why was he trying to kill you?'

'Kill me? I'm sure he wasn't,' she said, trying to make light of it,

'He knew you were allergic to something in Chlormethiazole, so he gave it to you daily. He hid in one of the cupboards, until I went up to bed, and then came in here to poison you, why?'

'Because I fled when he asked me to marry him, it was years ago though, thank you for staying with me,'

'You already said that,'

'Thank you, you stayed with me so he couldn't poison me, I might have been unconscious, but I'm not deaf, I knew you were in here.'

Sweeney didn't say anything.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, Nellie's awake! I hope you liked it,**

**Please review, what did you think had happened to Nells?**

**-Livvy xxx**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: 17 words off 1,000, not too bad then.**

**I forgot to reply to your reviews since like... forever... sorry...**

**Anyway please enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter Six

Over the next few days since Nellie had woken, she had settled back into their routine, of him killing his customers, and her making pies out of them to sell to her customers. Toby, of course, remained oblivious to the fact that every time he ate one of his mothers delicious pies, he was eating another human being that Sweeney had killed only a few days prior.

Nellie was very grateful to Sweeney, asides from the fact that the Chlormethiazole probably would have killed her by now, she had stopped having the nightmares that had invaded her dreams for many, many years.

Sweeney knew that she was grateful, he also knew that she was holding back, he didn't want her gratitude, and she knew it.

He didn't know what he had expected would happen when Nellie woke up, but it certainly wasn't this. Everything was just so normal, so, completely ordinary, as though nothing had happened, as though it had been but a mere dream. It was like Nellie had never fallen asleep among candles, like Nellie had never been poisoned by an ex-lover with Chlormethiazole and nearly died. Nellie seemed pretty content with it, but Sweeney on the other hand, was not. He did not like it one bit, he wanted something, but he couldn't quite grasp onto what it was.

Sweeney was acting slightly out of character though, perhaps it had been the thought of loosing someone that was so essential to his plan, but, come to think of it, she wasn't so essential anymore, hadn't Sweeney proved that he could cope without her? Perhaps it had been the thought of loosing someone that he had grown to care for, even though he didn't know it.

He had also begun to think of what would happen after, what would come after he had killed the Judge, after he had avenged his wife, his poor darling Lucy. What then?

He could get his daughter back yes, but would she want to be with him, over the sailor? Her father that she'd never known, over a chance at love and happiness? He didn't think so.

He had begun contemplating all of these things, he eventually decided to cross those bridges when they came. For now, he had to focus on killing Judge Turpin. But how?

{xxx}

Sweeney, Nellie, and Toby were having dinner that evening, when Sweeney froze completely.

'Mistah T?' she asked, looking at him with concern.

Sweeney breathed deeply, coming out of his deep thought, and quickly stood up from the table. He rushed outside and along the streets of London until he came to Judge Turpin's house.

He knocked on the door, and the Beadle answered,

'I'm here to see Judge Turpin,' Sweeney said to him,

'Of course Mister Todd.' The Beadle vanished, and a second later, the Judge was standing before him,

'Mister Todd, how can I help you?'

Sweeney's eyes shifted to look at Turpin's cheeks where the stubble that Sweeney hadn't shaved away yet, remained. Turpin noticed where Sweeney's gaze was,

'I was wondering, whether you would be interested in finishing that shave?'

Turpin was silent for a moment, and then said, 'alright, we shall see if you really are the best barber in all of London.'

They walked silently back to the shop, and Sweeney lead Turpin up the stairs to his barbers shop. Turpin removed his coat, and sat down, Sweeney put a sheet over Turpin's front, and began to lather the shaving cream onto his face. He wouldn't wait this time, he wouldn't let him slip out of his grasp.

'Has Johanna seen the errors of her ways yet?' Sweeney asked conversationally, a trait that he didn't possess.

'Not yet, but she will. I know she will, and then we shall be married,'

'You have a fine taste in woman, similar to my own,'

'Really?'

'I would even go as far as to say, almost identical.'

'What makes you say that?'

Sweeney was breathing heavily now, restraining himself, 'There was a barber and his wife, and she was beautiful.' He said simply,

Turpin swallowed a lump in his throat,

'A foolish barber and his wife, she was his reason and his life, and she was beautiful. And she was virtuous and he was naive.'

The Judges breathing was growing shallow,

'There was another man who saw, that she was beautiful. A pious vulture of the law, and with a gesture of his claw, removed the barber from his plate. And then there was nothing but to wait, and she would fall, so soft, so young, so lost, and oh, so beautiful. Remember me?'

The Judge hardly dared to breathe, 'Benjamin Barker.'

'BENJAMIN BARKER!.' Sweeney yelled, before stabbing the Judge repeatedly in the throat, sending blood spurting everywhere, over and over, Turpin's throat was stabbed and sliced, Sweeney relishing in the pain that had been caused, and even though the judge was now dead, he found a thrill of having the Judge's blood on his shirt, Turpin's blood coating the floor, staining Sweeney's shirt, and he was the cause.

Finally, Sweeney pushed his foot down on the peddle at the bottom of the chair, and watched as the Judge slid down and landed on his head, ready to be made into a pie.

Sweeney carefully removed the bloody shirt, and folded it. He wouldn't be washing this one. He put on a fresh white one and went back down the stairs to find Nellie sitting at the table. When she saw him, she put his plate of food over a flame to heat it slightly before returning it to him.

'You're lucky I sent Toby to the market, what with all that shouting. You did it then did you?' she asked

Sweeney nodded, and saw Nellie smile at him, she was genuinely happy for him. He gave her a rare small smile back.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it?**

**And ohmigosh that stupid judge is finally dead!**

**Please review**

**-Livvy xxx**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I cannot tell you how sorry i am for leaving it a month! My laptop charger has broken and all my ideas and stuff were on it, and i wasn't going to update until i'd got a new one but we have Coldplay's cd X&Y on in the car and everytime that Fix You plays... The guilt was killing me!**

**I just had to update...**

**Please forgive me...**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Not much had happened since Sweeney had killed the judge, but winter was coming closer and the days were ever so cold and the nights were beginning to become unbearable.

As December finally arrived and snow fell, sticking to everything that it landed on, and the air was crisp, with a sharp breeze business for Nellie was becoming busier and she was more grateful to have Toby to help her than she ever had been before. After a day out in the freezing cold it was just what people wanted, to have a nice hot meat pie.

Sweeney was growing restless, he didn't know what to do with his life now, he couldn't really just stay here for the rest of his life, killing people for Nellie to bake into pies, could he? Surely not, that would be a very boring existence indeed.

Toby had taken to sleeping down in the bake house on the small patch of the floor that the fire from the oven glared on, heating it, and so he was warm for the night if he also had a blanket.

Nellie however, wasn't warm at all. Normally, her bed was cosy and warm, but now that it was so bitterly cold, she didn't seem warm at all. Even with all of her blankets and covers, she rarely slept at night.

It wasn't very different for Sweeney, although, he was at least a little warmer than Nellie, as men always are warmer than women.

{xxx}

Nellie lay in her bed, the covers huddled around her, her eyes were closed but she wasn't asleep. She opened them slightly as she heard her bedroom door open, she looked over and saw Sweeney standing there. He walked over to her and carefully placed a hand on her arm.

'You're freezing,' he said quietly,

Nellie didn't reply but nodded, he gently rubbed his hand up and down her arm, warming it slightly, he would never have done this a few months ago, but he had grown to care for Nellie, more so than he would have liked to admit.

Sweeney looked at her, through the darkness he could barely see her, but he could feel that she was still shaking, although less so since he had warmed her a little.

He sat on the bed next to her and tried to make her a little less freezing. She leant her head on his shoulder and sighed contently.

He stopped rubbing her arm, he hesitated, and then through all caution into the wind and put his arms around her. Nellie felt her heart beat faster, but didn't say or do anything, he was only trying to make sure that she didn't freeze to death after all.

Nellie pulled the covers over them both, and they laid there together for the rest of the night, they were warm, and they slept.

{xxx}

The next morning, when Nellie awoke, she couldn't quite believe it. She was laying in Sweeney's arms, she sat up slightly,

'Mistah T,' she whispered, gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

He opened his eyes slightly, and then sat up.

'Good morning,' Nellie said,

'Morning,' he replied.

'I'm just goin' down to check on Toby, won' be a moment,' she said, before getting off of the bed and walking down to check on Toby where he was curled up, asleep.

'Toby,' she said softly, shaking his shoulder gently, 'wake up, love.'

Once Toby was awake, she went back upstairs, he was gone from her bedroom, but she took this as an opportunity to get dressed.

About ten minutes later, she went into her shop to make breakfast for them all.

She took a tray up to Sweeney, with his breakfast on it, but he stopped her, before she could go back downstairs.

'Mrs Lovett,' he said,

Nellie turned around,

'You knew this was coming,'

She bit her lip slightly,

'You've known it all month.'

Nellie nodded, 'I know,'

'What now?'

'That's the question though, that is the question...'

'We can't keep doing this for the rest of our lives,' Nellie's heart fluttered a little when he had said 'we' not 'I' as in, he couldn't, but 'we', as in, they couldn't.

'No, we can't... I don't know though, what d'you want to do?'

'I asked you, I can't think of anything.'

Nellie thought for a moment, 'well...'

'Well what?'

'We could always go and visit the seaside?' she asked hopefully.

'I mean long term,'

This really made her heart flip.

'We'll cross that bridge when it comes,' she replied,

Sweeney sighed, 'alright.'

Although Sweeney didn't realise it, Nellie had, when he had said 'long term', it meant that he wasn't just going to leave them now he had done what he'd come to do. It meant that he was going to stay with them long term, didn't it?

* * *

**A/N: Soooo?**

**Please review (it'll help inspire me to update faster)**

**Lots of love**

**-Livvy xxxxx**


End file.
